Chains and Whips Excite Me
by Stellanti Nocte
Summary: Harry Potter gets kidnapped by the Dark Lord Voldemort. What happens when he finds out Harry's secret; that he likes pain? BDSM, slash, and PWP. You have been warned.


**A/N:** This story was inspired by the song "S & M" By Rihanna. I'm a little surprised, really, I had not expected to write something like this. I know I wouldn't normally read a bdsm. But, when plot bunnies declare war, you surrender. Oh well, I guess it was a personal challenge.

**Warnings:** BDSM, slash, PWP, OOC, rated M

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot in this story. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling

**Summary:** Harry Potter gets kidnapped by the Dark Lord Voldemort. What happens when he finds out Harry's secret; that he likes pain?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chains and Whips Excite Me<em>**

The first thing Harry Potter noticed when he woke up was that he was chained to the wall. As he stirred from his drug-induced sleep, the chains clinked. To Harry, the sound was enticing. Experimentally, he wiggled his arms, and was rewarded with that delicious tinkling sound; now accompanied by the fell of the cuffs chaffing his wrists. Harry shivered. _Oh, what a perfect combination of pain and pleasure. _

Vaguely, Harry was aware that he should be worrying about where he was, but his mind was otherwise occupied. The stones behind him were cold and rough, scratching his back when he moved. _Mmmm._ He suspected that he was in a dungeon, judging by the cold, damp air that raised goosebumps on his skin. Skin, Harry realized, that was bare.

The boy's eyes flew open, and he looked down at his naked body in shock. He also felt more than a little aroused, but decided to ignore that. Now wide awake, he began to observe his surroundings. It was a dungeon. An empty, ten-by-ten room made of stones with one wooden door. There was a large metal lock on the door that reminded Harry of his days at the Dursley's. Looking back, that was probably the first sign of his "condition," as he privately referred to it as.

The Dursley's had treated him like a slave. He was locked up in a small room all day, and when he wasn't, he was cooking and cleaning. Harry had first noticed the "symptoms" when he was in fifth year. Sirius had just died and he was an emotional wreck. Most of the time he was just angry; angry at himself. He was at an all-time low, one night, when Uncle Vernon shoved him into his room. Falling to the floor had, for some reason, sent a shock of electricity through Harry. Then there was the sound of Vernon locking his door and it sent excited shivers down his back. At first, Harry thought that it was fear, but he couldn't explain the twitch in his nether-regions. Not in the mood for pleasurable things, he had just brushed it aside. But as the days passed, he found himself fascinated by the locks on his door and bars on his window.

Harry had continued down the road of denial until "the beginning." The day Harry had truly found pleasure in pain; the day it had felt so right. That morning, he had woken up from another nightmare of Sirius' death. He was so distracted by his overwhelming anger and sadness that he did not notice the plate slipping from his fingers. Aunt Petunia was royally pissed at him for breaking her "expensive china."

-Flashback-

_"Boy! What do you think you're doing!" Uncle Vernon bellowed._

_ "I-I'm sorr—"_

_ "Sorry? Think you can get away with it just like that, do you!" Uncle Vernon's face was an ugly red and he was advancing on Harry as fast as his large body could take him. Frightened, Harry backed up, but soon found himself pushed against the kitchen counter._

_ "Think you can run away!" Harry watched in fear as Vernon raised his hand. He wouldn't hit him, would he? They hadn't hit him since the day he found out that he was a wizard. _

_ "Wa-wait—"SLAP! Harry's head snapped to the side and the crack of Uncle Vernon's beefy hand on his cheek echoed through the room. Something inside Harry purred in pleasure, and he gasped at the force of it coursing through his veins. Feeling reckless, he taunted Uncle Vernon. _

_ "What? A slap? Is that all you've got?" Uncle Vernon reared back in anger. Furiously, he grabbed Harry by the collar and yelled in his face._

_ "How dare you speak to me like that, boy!" He then proceeded to drag Harry up the stairs to his bedroom. _

_ "There'll be no food for you tomorrow!" Vernon yelled before shoving Harry into his room and locking the door. _

_ Lying on the floor, Harry's body shivered in pleasure. He touched his still red and burning cheek and moaned softly at the sting. _What was wrong with him?_ Harry ran his fingernails lightly down his chest. He slid his hand over his jeans-covered crotch, moaning at the feel of the rough fabric against his aching cock. That night, Harry wanked to the thought of being slapped; especially in areas other than his cheek, such as his ass…._

-End Flashback-

Yes, that's right. The Boy-Who-Lived is a closet masochist. At least it meant that he wasn't afraid to go into battle with a crazy sadist like Voldemort. Speaking of Voldemort, Harry guessed that he was currently under said Dark Lord's "care." He had been shopping in Diagon Alley two days before he was to arrive at Hogwarts. Someone had smothered him with a cloth and kidnapped him.

"Oh," Harry moaned. In a fit of rage directed at remembering his stupidity for shopping alone, the chains had bit into his wrists and a drop of blood now trickled down. Small gasps and breathy moans soon filled the dank dungeon air as Harry lost himself in the pleasurable feeling of being chained up. He longed to reach down and touch himself, but the fact that he couldn't excited him more. Now, if only he had some sort of whip, or possibly a cock ring…..

Suddenly, the door burst open, cutting off Harry's fantasizing. In stepped Lord Voldemort, smiling with malicious glee.

"Harry Potter," came his high, sinister voice. "What a pleasure, to finally have you under my control. No one will be able to save you here. This land is unplottable, and not even Lucius knows where it is," he cackled delightfully. "Now, whatever shall I do with—" Voldemort stopped mid-sentence, and Harry knew that the man had seen his erection. "Hmmm? What have we here?" His voice was strangely quiet, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Harry didn't blame him; he himself had barely accepted that he found pleasure in pain.

Experimentally, Voldemort raised his wand, "crucio."

Harry screamed in agony. He writhed against the chains, mind clouded with pain, but his erection did not diminish. If anything, it grew more prominent. As his muscles convulsed in pain, Harry's back scratched against the jagged wall. The cuffs on his wrists and ankles cut deeper. These sensations sent tingles down his limbs, like the feeling of a foot going numb. Oh, it was wonderful. Harry's only regret was that he couldn't hear the chains clinking over his screams.

The crucio stopped and Harry could hear Voldemort chuckling softly. "So, the Great Harry Potter likes pain, does he?" Harry did not answer; he wasn't going to give in so easily. He was a Gryffindor, after all, and therefore a brave warrior. Conveniently ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that said he was doing it more for the chance to prolong his torture session with Voldemort, Harry looked up at the Dark Lord.

"I think I'll take a slightly different direction for your torture, Harry Potter." Harry told himself that he was not happy to hear that. He also did not shiver in anticipation as Voldemort summoned a whip. And a cock ring! Yes! Ahem. Right. He was not excited.

Voldemort placed the cock ring aside and held up the whip. Placing it just above Harry's aching cock, he slowly dragged the tip up Harry's chest. He shivered and let out a soft sigh. Next, Voldemort brought it back down and circled the base of his cock. Harry moaned and bucked his hips. He looked up at Voldemort with needy eyes, silently begging for more.

With a wave of Voldemort's wand, Harry was turned around. He was still chained, only now his ass was available for the Dark Lord's slow torture. He gasped as he felt the whip sliding down his back and into the cleft between his ass cheeks. Suddenly, the whip was gone and Harry almost whimpered at the loss. There was the tell-tale whistling of the whip being swung through the air and then SMACK!

"Ah!" Harry gasped in surprise. He shivered as Voldemort whispered in his ear. "Do you like that?" He asked, and again brought the whip down onto Harry's ass without waiting for an answer.

"Gods, yes!" Harry screamed as the whip continued to smack his ass brutally. He wanted more, but the whip disappeared once again. Voldemort caressed the red welts on his ass and then slid his hands up his back and arms, pinching at the sensitive spots as he went. By the time he reached the chained wrists, Harry was a shivering mass of goo. Briefly, Voldemort caressed the bleeding, abused wrists before running his nails back down the path his hands had taken.

"Oh," Harry moaned. "Ple-please!" He gasped as the Dark Lord spanked his already abused ass.

"What do you want, Harry?" Voldemort's voice was low and husky. _So the sadistic bastard is enjoying this, too. _Harry's thoughts were cut short as a finger traced his ass crack and then brutally shoved into his hole.

"Oh, yes! Yes!"

"Yes what, Harry?" The finger was now moving in and out at a rapid pace.

"Fuck me! I want you to fuck me!" Harry screamed.

"How do you want me to fuck you, Harry?" _Damn_, Harry thought, _he's taking pleasure in me begging him._ When he didn't answer immediately, the finger was removed. This time, Harry did whimper at the loss, but was rewarded with the cock ring being slipped onto his aching erection.

"Answer me," Voldemort commanded as he trailed his finger tips over the head of Harry's cock.

"Hard," he gasped, "Fuck me hard!"

Without further ado, Voldemort ripped open his robes and plunged into Harry's tight heat. It was painful since there was no lube and very little preparation, but it only made it better for Harry, who screamed in pleasure. Voldemort himself groaned at the warmth that surrounded his manhood. Harry was not given time to adjust as Voldemort proceeded to grant his wish, pounding him into the wall.

"Faster!" was about the only coherent word Harry could gasp as the dungeon was filled with moans and the smell of sex. It was brilliant. The cock ring prevented Harry from cumming, and his angry purple erection bumped against the wall with each of Voldemort's thrusts. Finally, as Voldemort felt himself getting closer to climax, he released Harry's cock.

"Cum for me, Harry"

"Yes!" Harry screamed, Voldemort's words pulling him over the edge. As Harry's inner walls tightened around his cock, Voldemort bit Harry's shoulder and released as well. Harry moaned as he felt hot cum filling him. His cock twitched and released a final spurt at the feel of the new wound on his shoulder.

Voldemort's weight pressed Harry into the wall as the two came down from their highs. After a moment, he slipped out of Harry and cast a spell to turn him back around. Silently, Harry watched the Dark Lord redress himself. Though he cast a cleaning charm on himself, Voldemort did not do the same for Harry. He knew that the boy would enjoy the fell of the mess on him accompanied by the pain in his ass. Finally, he looked up at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I think that I shall wait to kill you, Harry Potter. It would be such a waste." He smirked, before turning and leaving the room.

Harry shivered and watched as the door shut, breathlessly anticipating his next torture session.

* * *

><p>AN: This was my first sex/pwp fic, so I hope it was alright. Did I properly convey the S and M? or the sex scene? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
